Love me harder
by Summer Eclair
Summary: Collection of my entries for the GRUVIA WEEK 2015. Day 3: BLOOMING/ enjoy!
1. Hair

**GRUVIA WEEK 2015**

_DAY 1: **HAIR**_

* * *

Gray silently glanced at his blue-haired partner while munching his bread, guilt was creeping inside his system as his eyes landed on now her shoulder-length hair. Juvia sensed him and put her own spoon down on her plate. She sighed, "Gray-sama…"

He rolled his eyes and continued eating, bowing his head down.

"Didn't Juvia told you," she reached her hand on his across the table and smiled. "It's not something to be guilty about."

He scowled and turned to look up at her, his eyes glaring. "But it's your hair." he emphasized.

She smiled once again and it even made the ice mage irritation reach its highest point. Juvia removed her hand from his and touched the ends of her hair. "Juvia thinks its also the right time to get a hair cut, she's glad that Gray-sama made the first move, eh?" she said, winking at him knowingly.

"What?" he arched a brow at her.

"You see…" she tucked a lock of short blue-hair behind her ear. "Juvia thinks it's better."

Gray only shook his head. "Im really sorry," he said for the nth time. "I didn't mean to be that serious on our training and I ended up cutting your hair."

"Nah…" she stood up and placed her plates on the sink. "Don't worry about it anymore." And with one last smile she exited their dining room and proceeded on her own room.

Gray was left on his own distress and thought of something to fix things with her. Even she assures him that its fine, does she think that he's a fool? She even showed him a new hairstyle the other day, and just by the time earlier, he accidentally cut her hair with his Ice sword and she's happy about it? Stupid…

Late that evening, he remembered that the village their staying at was having its annual festival. He was about to ask Juvia to come with him but he heard how silent her room was.

He decided to go by himself and thought of another better idea.

"For your _girlfriend_, sir?" asked the vendor, a knowing smile on her face.

"Eh?" a blush covered his whole face and he scratched the back of his head.

"You think that it would look great on her, right? I'll give you a discount if you buy it."

He thought for a second, glancing around the stalls before leaning closer to the old lady. "I did something terrible today," a frown covered his face upon remembering what occurred earlier that day. "She said that it was fine but I know it's not. I think… I made her really upset."

"Oh, Love problems really…" the lady sighed, "Okay I'll give it to you for free… But make sure that your sincerity will reach her."

He offered the lady a quick smile. "But I have to pay for this, here take this." He handed her the amount written on the banners in front of her stall.

He awkwardly wave at the vendor before placing the item on his pocket. He was about to exit the stall grounds of the night market when he inspected his gift again.

He panted heavily in front of the lady when he reached her stall once again. "Im sorry but do you really think that she'll like this?"

He knew that Juvia likes hair accessories but he didn't know if it will be her taste and if she's still willing to place hair decors on her head after what happened. "H-her hair color's blue." He added stiffly as he nervously looked at the woman.

The said lady smiled, "It's perfect dear… White would suit her then."

..

Juvia woke up early that morning and prepared herself for her and Gray-sama's daily training. She cringed at the sight of her newly washed hair and sighed in front of the mirror. She forgot that she no longer have her perfect blue hair that usually ended just above her bottom, she treasured it for the past six months with her Gray-sama and it was all now gone because of an accident.

She shook her head and she didn't really intended to blaim him, it was not his fault. Actually, it's not someone's fault.

She sighed once again and stood up from her bed, she slowly padded her way out of the room and smelled something delicious from the kitchen. She was surprised to see her Gray-sama busy at the kitchen, preparing their breakfast.

It was her duty to wake up every morning and prepare something for them to eat and here he was, cooking with his own and busy.

He did not saw her enter the kitchen, his eyes fixed on the dish in front of him.

"Hi," she greeted him, smiling from ear to ear when he finally noticed her.

"Hey," his frown disappeared and was replaced by a shy smile. "I decided to make breakfast for us."

"Oh," Juvia being her usual clingy self hugged him from the side. "Gray-sama should've wake up Juvia instead. You don't have to do this, it was Juvia's duty."

He shrugged and looked down at her. "Well, you're already late and no one's going to stop me now."

After a few minutes, they both settled on the table and ate their breakfast. Gray gathered all of his courage before setting up his determined look, standing up from his seat and proceeded on his own room. Juvia looked up at him and followed him through her eyes.

"What's wrong Gray-sama?"

He came back his other hand behind him.

She worriedly gazed at him when he settled on his seat in front of her once again. Without a word he placed his hand, palm opened on top of the table.

"Yours?" he asked and she shyly placed hers on top of him.

She carefully looked him on the face before she saw him placed something on her palm.

"Oh…" her eyes widened and she beamed at him. Her eyes immediately watered and Gray panicked. Juvia assured him that she was just so touched at the beautiful head band on her palm.

"I saw it last night on the market and thought t-that it suits y-you."

Her eyes widened at his declaration and she smiled genuinely at him. "Thank you Gray-sama…"

A pink hue covered his cheeks and ears. "Y-you're welcome."

She placed the white, glittering headband with small, lacy butterflies on top of her head. She showed it to him and he felt the scene in front of him slowed down.

"Does it look pretty, Gray-sama?"

He slowly nodded, a boyish smirk covering his lips. _"It's beautiful."_


	2. Quiet

**Gruvia Week 2015**

_Day 2: **Quiet**_

In the quietness of the time, big surprises awaits.

.

**AN:** I can say that this might be a continuation scene from my other fic **'Love drunk'** where Gray is drunk and Juvia handles him postively, you can see some hints while reading this. I hope you enjoy! Thank you for the reviews!

* * *

Gray worriedly glanced beside him, he watched silently at Juvia's small back, facing him. His wife of two years was acting strange for the past few days. He doesn't like the sudden change of attitude and he's willing to solve if there's any problem between them.

Without a second thought, he reached out his hand on her shoulders and he saw her jolt surprisingly on his touch. "Hey…" he quietly crawled to her side, wrapping his arm on her waist, his chin resting on her shoulder blade. "You've been different this past few days."

He inhaled softly, his embrace getting tighter and Juvia hugged herself even more.

"Come on… Talk to me." He whispered on her ear. She buried her face more on the pillow where her head was settled, not saying a word.

The young man sighed, instead he rested his cheek on Juvia's temple.

"You see," he paused, smiling in the dark. "Your Gray-sama is not used with Juvia being quiet like this." he copied her way of speaking.

He heard a small squeak from her and he chuckled. At least she's paying attention to him.

"Do you remember the time that I got drunk?" he asked her carefully, now lacing his fingers on her hand, gripping it tightly as words escaped his lips. "I can't remember anything about what happened but you told me everything."

"You said that I was singing non-stop and I was about to strip you in front of Gajeel and Levy…" his eye brows were drawn into a deep V, imagining how fool he was that night. "You also told me that I called you 'Juvia-chan'?"

He felt her relax on his arms, and he took the opportunity to scoot closer to her. "Well, that's pretty embarrassing, no?" he laughed to himself. "I couldn't imagine myself being like that."

She moved her head and their cheeks bumped. His talks were working.

"Gray-sama is so funny during that time." She agreed, smiling to herself.

He only laughed and hummed lowly. "You can't sleep?"

She sighed, "Well… Juvia might not be able to sleep properly because Gray-sama chose this time as his talkative time. You're not like this."

He nodded. "I know. But even if I have to babble stupid things and embarrass myself just to get you talking to me again, I'll do it again."

She felt touched on his words and a grin spread on her lips. "Really?" this time she moved to lay on her back, her free arm wrapping around his neck.

He pecked her lips quickly, and Juvia's eyes widened, a bright blush appeared on her face and he saw it despite the dimness of the light on their room.

"Oh how bold of you Gray-sama!" she hushed, giggling to herself as he began to run his hand on her sides.

He tucked her down on his chest, his chin resting on the top of her head. "Now tell me what's been bothering you? I don't like you being quite."

She felt something clenched inside her, her chest was so tight that she needed a second to breathe. Juvia did not intended to make her husband feel bad, she's just afraid that if he learns what is about to surprise him will make him mad.

Gray doesn't like surprises.

They've talk about this matter, _a lot._ And she's the only one who opens this kind of conversation between them. He hasn't spoke anything about that matter and he's quiet when she usually imagines and talk about little versions of them running around their humble house. Colors of blue and black will greet their father upon returning from a mission and ask for their presents. She also included that she doesn't want a few but a lot of _them_.

And now that the matter materialized before her, she can't find the guts to tell her husband that she's actually pregnant. In their life of two years being together, there will be finally an addition and this will be the beginning of their large family.

All she could do now is to be quiet and wait until her belly shows up then he'll ask what was that and if she's getting fat and-

"Tell me." He encouraged her, his fingers playing the locks of her blue hair, twirling it expertly on his long digits.

She gulped the lump on her throat first before glancing up at him with worried eyes. He equally look at her, his black eyes gentle and understanding.

She felt secured and decided to count from one to three.

_1_

_2_

_3_

She flipped them over and now she's pinning him down on their bed. Both her hands were pressed firmly on his naked chest, her eyes wide and teary.

"Gray-sama…" she began to sob and a scowl covered her husband's face.

"What-what do you think of having an addition to our f-family?"

"…"

She bit her bottom lip and silence surrounded them.

He rolled his eyes and this time, he flipped her over, gently. Both his forearms in either side of her head, their chests pressed together.

She opened her mouth and words hurriedly escaped it. "Juvia knows that you don't want yet but-" she was cut off by his glare and he sighed.

"How long is that droplet inside of you?" he asked.

She blinked. _"D-droplet?"_

_"Our baby, _baka."

Her eyes widened. "H-how did Gray-sama…" her word hung in the air.

"I saw that 'pregnancy test' device a few days ago, is that what's bothering you?"

"B-but how…?"

"Silly." He flicked his index finger on her forehead and Juvia pouted.

"I already knew it. Im just waiting for you to tell it to me personally, but I didn't think that you've been bothered by it. You don't have to worry that much."

"T-then…" she peeked at him shyly, her eyes clear.

Without a word he pressed his lips on her and Juvia's worries were gone. Her Gray-sama was definitely a very thoughtful husband.

When Gray pulled away, Juvia wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled brightly, her eyes shining and face glowing in delight.

"You called it 'droplet'." She teased him and he grinned and pushed himself down on her stomach, pressing a soft kiss on it. He faced her once again and Juvia etched the scene on her heart forever.

Rolling his eyes, Gray hugged her wife closer to his chest and inhaled contentedly, a smile on his lips.


	3. Bloom

**GRUVIA WEEK 2015**

**Day 3: _Bloom_**

**A/N**: Continuation of _Day 2 (Hair)_. Enjoy!

* * *

Gray nervously clasped his hands together, his palm was covered in sweat.

For the nth time, Erza glanced at him before sighing. "I told you to calm down." she reminded him again, closing her eyes in the process.

Gray looked back at her with puzzled eyes, _how the hell can he calm down if Juvia's in the emergency room?!_

"Damn it..." he cursed to himself and he stood up suddenly, Erza's brown eyes following him.

"You're stressing me."

Gray did not answer and this time, leaned on the white wall.

"Others are on the way and-" the titania was cut off when the buzzing of her phone interrupted her. "Hello? Yeah, Lucy..."

Gray was busy telling himself that Juvia would be fine, he did not heard Erza telling him that she'll meet the others at the entrance of the hospital and he needs to calm down.

A nurse appeared from the room where Juvia is and he hurriedly asked, "Im her husband." he gulped, his hands on the nurse's shoulder.

The lady nodded.

"H-how's Juvia?! T-the baby...?"

"Oh," the lady smiled and patted his shoulder. "Mrs. Fullbuster is fine. She's currently taking a nap after the delivery, the doctor will be out in just seconds."

"C-can I come in?"

The lady nodded and opened the door for him.

When he entered the room, he smelled the scent of fabric and sweat combined. He traveled his eyes around and he caught her wife's blue hair. His steps were long and hurried.

"Juvia..." he called out, and he felt that he was losing his breath.

Gray Fullbuster kneeled down and grabbed his wife's small hand. "Hey..."

Slowly, blue eyes opened, a tinge of pink was adoring her pale cheeks. "Gray-sama..." she softly breathed and she gripped his hand back. He found himself smiling as the back of his eyes began to burn. He blinked the tears away and looked at his wife lovingly.

No words are exchange, only their eyes were bore onto each other.

"Gray-sama..." she sighed, her own eyes watering. "Our child is finally here."

He only noddded, his throat was hurting from the emotions trapped inside his heart.

"Uhm, Excuse me, Mr. and Mrs. Fullbuster?"

They both looked at the tall figure of Juvia's doctor, in her arms lay the white bundle of joy for them.

Juvia didn't wait for the doctor to instruct her to sit up as she automatically sat up straight while Gray stood up.

"Here's your child." the doctor placed the baby om Juvia's arms and in seconds, tears were falling from eyes.

Gray only stared at them in awe.

"Look, Gray-sama." she smiled at him. He took a step forward and finally saw his own child. A smile quickly spread on his lips when he saw his child's bald head.

"He's so small..." he whispered and Juvia giggled. Gray's eyes then bore into Juvia who is smiling down on their child. It was the first time that he saw her like this, she looked full of life and happiness.

_She's blooming._

Her cheeks became rosier when she sighed contentedly. "It's Gray-sama's turn to hold him."

He gaped at her before sitting down beside her. He's not sure if can handle his child properly but he would not trade this chance for any other moment. "I-I might drop him..."

Juvia ignored his protests and knew that he wants to hold their child so badly. She carefully laid her first child on her precious Gray-sama.

He was stiff at first but he later on relaxed. Both of them did not notice their friends enter the room, their eyes were all fixed at the newly addition to Gray and Juvia's family.

"Thank you..." Gray said, looking down on his child but his words were directed to Juvia. The young woman only smiled as tears continued to fall from her eyes. Gray saw her and when he knew that he can hold his child with one arm, he wiped Juvia's cheeks first before placing a soft kiss on it then on her lips. He wrapped his arm around her back and together they watched their child sleep in peace.

"You're both beautiful." He spoke before kissing their son's forehead.


End file.
